1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water sprinkling/spraying device for use with a trampoline.
2. General Background
Trampolines are well known in the art for providing both recreation and physical fitness exercise. Because of their size and the nature of their use, however, trampolines are generally used out of doors. Accordingly, it is not uncommon that trampolines are used in locations that are unprotected from sunlight and are not climate controlled.
Additionally, the use of trampolines generally requires a degree of physical exertion. Because trampolines are generally used out of doors and under conditions which frequently subject the user to heat and sunlight, there is a need to provide a way to cool the trampoline user while still allowing the user to enjoy the device in its typical outdoor setting.
Since trampolines can frequently be an important part of a child's, as well as an adult's, physical fitness regime, it is particularly important to provide a way of cooling the trampoline user thereby allowing the user to both enjoy and benefit from extended trampoline use.
The present invention answers such a need by providing a water spray device to cool and refresh the trampoline user while the trampoline is in use.